


Penitencia ("Penance") - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA

by Samantha_Myarrow



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley submits to the mortifying ordeal of being known, First Orgasm, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Ridiculously sappy descriptions of orgasm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ★TÍTULO: Penance ("Penitencia").★AUTORA DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL: Blissymbolics (User le AO3).★LINK DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214656***(ONESHOT "INEFFABLE HUSBANDS").★Resumen:Y por un tiempo, será suficiente.«Ya ocurrirá», se dice Crowley. Esta vez, finalmente va a suceder.*****ACLARACIONES:*LEER ATENTAMENTE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE ESTA HISTORIA ANTES DE COMENZAR CON LA LECTURA Y ASÍ NO SE CREAN POSTERIORES MALENTENDIDOS.*ESTA TRADUCCIÓN CUENTA CON LA DEBIDA AUTORIZACIÓN DE SU AUTOR PARA SU REALIZACIÓN. TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS SON PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA Blissymbolics, YO SOLO ESTOY A CARGO DEL TRABAJO DE TRADUCCIÓN.





	Penitencia ("Penance") - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Penance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214656) by [Blissymbolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissymbolics/pseuds/Blissymbolics). 



> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Esta es la cosa más absurdamente sentimental que he escrito. Pero parece un estilo apropiado para este par."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Solo paso a aclarar una etiqueta: Praise Kink. Es aquella kink que está enfocada en la alabanza hacia tu compañero de cama. 
> 
> Dicho eso, disfruten la historia :3]

Cuando Crowley inicialmente diseñó su forma corporal predeterminada, no recibió ninguna escasez de consternación por parte de sus colegas. Aparte de los ojos, prácticamente no había cambiado con respecto a la forma que el Todopoderoso le había dado allá arriba. Sin pus, sin bichos, sin heridas abiertas que apestan a algas marinas y a residuos cloacales de una fábrica de queso de cabra.

Buscó, a todos los efectos, la apariencia humana.

Y bueno, ese era el punto, argumentó. Él necesitaba mezclarse. ¿De qué otra manera se suponía que atraería a hombres y mujeres temerosos de Dios a través del pasillo y hacia las catacumbas? Con un chasquido de dedos o un chasqueo de su lengua, podría atrapar a cualquiera que quisiera con sus tímidas tentaciones. Legiones de almas renunciando a toda virtud como las serpientes que se desprenden de su piel.

O al menos, esa fue la excusa que dio. Y en su mayor parte, todos pusieron los ojos en blanco y siguieron con sus asuntos.

Y durante los últimos 6000 años, ha cumplido su promesa de inculcar la tentación como un ciervo cagando semillas, o algo así. La guerra de Troya estaba cerca de la cima de su Currículum Vitae. Claro, los humanos apenas necesitaban persuasión cuando se trataba de una guerra melodramática, pero ¿lanzar mil barcos debido a una cara bonita? Una hazaña como esa no requirió ningún estímulo estratégico.

Hubo otros, por supuesto. Cleopatra fue uno. Reina de Egipto, la mujer más inteligente de las filas del Mediterráneo, destinada a perder su reino y su vida en asuntos extramaritales todo gracias a dos hombres incompetentes. El primero más del doble de su edad con una prosa literaria más aburrida que la de Hemingway y el segundo, un peso ligero desagradable que los llevó a una guerra que los dejó a los dos muertos por los colmillos de una serpiente. (Crowley había tomado el completo crédito por el papel de la serpiente y nadie pareció cuestionarlo).

Hubo otros a lo largo de la historia. El Rey Arturo, Ginebra y Lancelot pudieron haber sido un trío altamente funcional si Crowley se hubiera alejado de sus caminos. Pero aunque era muy experto en sembrar y cultivar la tentación, nunca fue el que la cosechó. Él siempre empeñó esa tarea en otros miserables sujetos, dejando sus propias manos inusualmente limpias.

No es que él tuviera alguna oposición al acto y toda la parafernalia que a la gente le gustaba envolverse. En todo caso, sentía que era su obligación no divina el profanar este conjunto de células impresas en 3D llamado **"cuerpo"**. Era un templo después de todo. ¿Y qué divertidos serían los templos si no pudieras follar en sus suelos?

Y él quería hacerlo. Quería profanarse a sí mismo de una manera que haría que el mismo cielo apagara las cámaras de seguridad con horror y culpable excitación.

Y siempre quiso hacerlo. Estaba allí mismo, en su planificador diario, literalmente desde el Día Uno. Pero no importaba la forma que tomaba, el género que asumía o al que perseguía, siempre paraba en hacer el "evento principal" antes de desmoronarse. Ya sea para fabricar una excusa o para levantarse directamente de una posición comprometida.

No es que él necesitara el sexo. O tocarse. O liberarse. Él no necesitaba nada de eso realmente. De la misma manera que él no sentía las punzadas del hambre o la garganta seca por la sed. Pero eso no significaba que un vaso cargado de Pinot Grigio no le fuera especialmente refrescante en un caluroso día de verano.

Y él quería el sexo, al menos en lo abstracto. Parecía divertido según la mayoría de los reportes. Más que diversión. Él mismo había tentado a decenas de personas al olvido por la promesa de varios minutos de penetración. Así que tenía que ser algo bueno. O tal vez solo era un muy buen vendedor y había estado alimentando involuntariamente a la raza humana con un montón de tonterías durante los últimos seis mil años. Él no descartaría esa posibilidad. Y eso haría que todas esas caídas prematuras sean, incluso, mucho más divertidas.

Aún así, está razonablemente contento sin sexo. Nunca se ha encontrado con un ser humano que valga la pena y no es como si los otros demonios en el infierno les llevaran ventaja.

Pero aún así, solo deseaba que Dios en toda su infinita compasión y gloria finalmente, solo por una vez, dejara que él se masturbara como era debido.

Se supone que era un regalo de Dios después de todo. Una mezcla de hormonas y contracciones musculares de 6 segundos. Lo que todo el mundo parece amar pero nadie quiere describir. Al menos no sin recurrir a metáforas trilladas que involucraran a la miel, las armas y los legos y todo aquello que la gente andaba poniendo en su fanfiction en estos días.

Mantenerlo fuera del círculo no era justo. Era como una gran broma interna que todos parecían estar susurrando y divirtiéndose a sus espaldas. Se suponía que la Tierra era una fiesta y aquí estaba él parado en la esquina bebiendo jugo de arándanos mientras los humanos se jodían colectivamente hasta convertirse en protuberancias. No era justo que se estuviera perdiendo una de las únicas funciones corporales que no tenía ningún efecto secundario impropio.

Excepto por el embarazo. Y la gonorrea, claro está. Y toda una serie de otras enfermedades desagradables, pero siempre que se limitara a una actividad de un solo participante, todo debería estar bien y bajo control.

Y, en teoría, debería poder entrenar su cuerpo para alcanzar el clímax. Después de todo, era técnicamente imposible para él sentirse cansado y, sin embargo, todavía se las arregla para dormir durante al menos varias horas a la semana. Por supuesto, le tomó bastante tiempo entrenar a su cuerpo para que se apagara por completo. 313 años para ser exactos.

Así que siguió intentando. Al menos una vez por década. Lo probó con genitales masculinos, femeninos y todo lo que está en medio.... Pero no hubo suerte.

A veces duraba horas. A veces días. Se extendería indefinidamente como la rueda giratoria de un escritorio congelado si quisiera. Y cuando finalmente se resignara al fracaso, terminaría eliminando su frustración sobre la civilización más cercana. Tal vez envenenando el suministro de agua para hacer a todos los hombres impotentes. O haciendo de la disfunción eréctil un efecto secundario en un producto farmacéutico popular. Para ser honesto, se sintió mal por lo que hizo con los inhibidores selectivos de la recaptación de serotonina. Todos esos bastardos con depresión clínica ya lo tenían bastante difícil... Él realmente no tuvo que quitarles su habilidad para ponerse duros. Probablemente debería hacer un milagro en un avance científico y reducirles a esos pobres desgraciados un poco su **"problema"** secundario.

E hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse al día con los tiempos que corrían. Los humanos eran seres muy inteligentes. Siempre inventando nuevas formas de representar y distribuir las fantasías, siendo demasiado aprensivas para confesarlas con palabras. Los japoneses siempre fueron tan creativos al respecto. Todos esas xilografías anatómicamente imaginativas. Los indios también parecían tener un don para ello. Pero los europeos, en términos generosos, eran jodidamente mojigatos. Cuando Crowley se enteró por primera vez de las quemas públicas de _"El Romance de la Rosa"_ en el siglo XIV, lo leyó de principio a fin, solo para arrojarlo de vuelta a la hoguera por lo vergonzosamente insípido que este era. No haría sonrojar ni a un querubín. Joder, él realmente odiaba el siglo XIV.

Entonces llegó los 2000s. Todos esos nuevos inventos tan encantadores. Impresión de películas y offset, cintas de cassette y DVD. Y el internet. Un pozo sin fondo de exhibicionistas y mirones que compartían sus productos con el mundo.

Y Crowley lo consumió. Él lo consumió todo. Y, sin embargo, después de seis mil años, no estaba más cerca de su objetivo que cuando comenzó.

Y eso lo hizo enojar. Enojarse de un modo violento y asesino.

Tal vez hubo una estipulación sin leer en su contrato. Tal vez ser privado de su derecho a venirse era un componente necesario de ser un demonio. Era una prueba crónica y permanente de su desobediencia. Pero joder, Dios ya le había concedido sus ojos de serpiente y revocado sus beneficios de jubilación. El jugar con su polla era un juego sucio y cruel. Probablemente, hasta incluso, violaba la Convención de Ginebra.

A la vuelta del siglo XXI, comenzó a pensar que quizás sería mejor simplemente aceptar su suerte y dejarlo todo. Obviamente nunca iba a suceder. Entonces, ¿por qué seguir torturándose a sí mismo?

O al menos, así era como se sentía antes de Aziraphale. Antes de un cierto día en el año de nuestro Señor, 2019. Antes de que se sintiera un cambio en el sistema solar y supiera que ahora giraban juntos como una unidad gravitacional completa. Compartiendo el mismo espacio. Al mismo tiempo. Y en una ocasión, los mismos cuerpos.

Sus días separados eran poco frecuentes. Sus horas también. Y cuando se vieron obligados a separarse temporalmente para tal o cual misión, Crowley pasó ese tiempo en un estado de patético afán. Se sintió agotado por la ausencia de Aziraphale. Se sintió desgraciado y abandonado, resignado a entregarse a la Señora Miseria en bandeja de plata, ya que no tenía sentido intentar fingir felicidad mientras estaban tan cruelmente separados.

Aziraphale siempre decía que podía sentir el amor, ¿verdad? Bueno, él debió haberse estado ahogando en ello hacia tiempo. Debió haberse sentido como caminar a través de una humedad tan profunda que era casi como si paseara por un charco. Se sorprendió de que las ventanas de la librería no estuvieran abiertas en todo momento para ventilar el hedor asfixiante del amor que Crowley podría sentir pulsando en él como un humidificador roto.

A veces, Aziraphale se perdía en una reseña de un libro mal informado o la falsificación de arte reciente en Sotheby's, mientras Crowley se sentaba allí con la cabeza entre las manos, perdido en un monólogo interno compuesto únicamente de las palabras _"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo"_ como si de un contestador automático roto se tratara. Solo un tonto y vacío y castigado y jodido, él era un completo desastre.

Y deseaba a Aziraphale... Tal vez no con el mismo deseo físico que los humanos se imprimían entre sí, pero sin dudarlo lanzaría una guerra que duraría un siglo, abandonaría un imperio y desataría el fuego del infierno sobre el cosmos si alguien se atrevía a intentar quitarle a su ángel.

Y él también quería intimidad. Él quería pasión. Él quería ese pequeño triángulo de amor consumado. Él quería compartir su cuerpo y disfrutar de su hedonismo mutuo.

Y, joder, él realmente, REALMENTE quería venirse.

En algún momento, Crowley dejó de regresar a su apartamento por las noches. En estas, en donde sus conversaciones serpenteaban hasta pasada la medianoche y aún dejaban cosas para decir al amanecer. Crowley solía pasar por su casa solo el tiempo suficiente para regar las plantas y luego regresaba a la librería, armado con panecillos y café con leche con pequeños corazones de espuma encima. Y durante las breves horas en que Aziraphale les permitía a los clientes ingresar a su santuario, Crowley pasaba ese tiempo arriba, durmiendo en la cama que Aziraphale nunca usaba. La que simplemente vino con el piso pre-amueblado.

Dormía por mucho tiempo hasta que Aziraphale se dignaba a terminar de complacer a los exploradores de libros de Londres. Luego, subía las escaleras y despertaba a Crowley con el roce de un nudillo en la mejilla o la suave presión de los labios contra su frente, y Crowley sentía que algo se agitaba en su subconsciente. La sensación que María debió haber sentido cuando el Todopoderoso la dejó embarazada.

Y a veces, Aziraphale se acostaba en la cama junto a él. No dormía, ya que no le importaba mucho todo aquello de dormir. En su lugar, por lo general leía, que era lo que estaba haciendo, de todos modos, ahora mismo. Y mientras, Crowley podía tumbarse allí y disfrutar de su presencia como un gato al sol. O una planta durante la fotosíntesis.

Y en esas horas tranquilas, Crowley siempre intentaba reunir el coraje para iniciar... algo. Tal vez podría comunicar sus intenciones a través de algo tan simple como presionar sus labios contra sus dedos o apretar su mano un poco más fuerte para así llamar su atención. O tal vez debería simplemente cortar el juego previo y soltar un _**"Oye, Ángel, ¿podemos follar ya?"**_

Naturalmente, su coraje lo abandonaba cada vez que se decidía a hacer algo.

Aunque esta noche no. No, esta noche por lo menos preguntará. O lo insinuará... Tal vez lo implicará sutilmente. Tal vez él pueda escribir un mensaje en código o expresarlo como una broma. Algo que le dará una solución plausible en caso de que haya una negación de su parte. Porque desde el interior más podrido de su corazón, él está aterrorizado. Aterrorizado hasta el punto de llegar a la parálisis.

Después de todo, si las legiones del infierno no se estaban abriendo paso a través del árbol genealógico de la humanidad, entonces los ángeles tampoco lo estaban haciendo. Y Crowley no podía ser el único de la raza celestial con anatomía inactiva. Obviamente, nunca se lo había preguntado a ningún otro demonio y, ciertamente, a ninguno de los otros ángeles pero una parte de él esperaba desesperadamente que todos estuvieran en el mismo campo de juego que él. Todos juntos mirando de reojo a la raza humana con enmascarados celos.

—Oye, Ángel.

—¿Hm? —Aziraphale echaba un vistazo a su libro: _"Ladrones de Book Row: El anillo de libros raros más notorio de Nueva York y el hombre que lo detuvo"_. El ángel seguro que amaba leer sobre los diversos escándalos en su oficio elegido.

—¿Alguna vez has...? ¿Alguna vez...? Ya sabes... —mierda, ¿por qué no había ensayado esto antes? Porque se convenció a sí mismo de que saldría naturalmente, por eso. Joder, era un idiota—. No importa, ignórame —dice enérgicamente antes de rodar de lado para enfrentar la pared, tirando dramáticamente del edredón sobre su hombro a pesar de que no necesitaba del calor que esta propiciaba.

Aziraphale no respondió. Ni siquiera un tartamudeo o un murmullo. Pero entonces Crowley escuchó el sonido de él cerrando el libro y colocándolo en la mesita de noche. Y antes de que Crowley pudiera recuperar el aliento, Aziraphale se había girado para envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura, con cautela, casi vacilante.

Luego presionó sus labios contra la parte posterior del cuello de Crowley. Un círculo aislado de calidez junto una pequeña punzada de humedad fue lo único que sintió y que lo hizo estremecerse. Crowley hasta juraba que pudo sentir algo estallar dentro de su cerebro. Como el sonido que producía un automóvil segundos antes de frenar de golpe.

Dios, él era mucho mejor que esto. A lo largo de su vida, hasta hubo supervisado las orgías. Demonios, hasta hubo abastecido orgías. Él fue el que popularizó la Cruz de San Andrés para otras actividades además de la martirización de santos. Un simple beso en el cuello no debería enviarlo a la histeria.

—Esto, ¿quieres decir? —Aziraphale preguntó contra su piel.

—No, ¿alguna vez probaste el cannolis de frambuesa en la calle Titchfield? ¡Sí, de eso hablo! —respondió, a la vez que sus instintos le decían que volviera a su forma de serpiente y se deslizara por las tablas del piso.

Aziraphale pasó una mano por su brazo desnudo. Dios, Satanás o quien sea, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

—Lo hice. ¿Y tú?

Algo dentro del pecho de Crowley comenzó a arder y no de una buena forma, sino más bien del tipo que sentías después de comer demasiados burritos de sola una sentada.

Así que él era el extraño entonces. Él era el imbécil tomado de punto en una broma cósmica que formaba parte del Gran Plan. Honestamente, no debío haber anticipado nada menos.

—¿Te lo estaría preguntando de haberlo hecho? —él respondió, a la defensiva y nervioso. Aziraphale se tensó en respuesta, la caricia de su mano se detuvo por completo.

Crowley abrió la boca para decir algo como: _"No, lo siento, por favor sigue tocándome. Lo siento"_ , pero dudó un poco demasiado en hacerlo y Aziraphale logró hablar antes.

—¿Alguna razón particular para la abstinencia?

Crowley se encogío involuntariamente ante esa palabra. **"Abstinencia"**. La palabra más sucia en el infierno. Se suponía que las personas no eran **"Abstinentes"**. Los demonios ciertamente no debían ser **"Abstinentes"**. Su preciosa virginidad era solo una gran estrella de oro para el cielo.

—Ehm... ya sabes —Crowley se encoge de hombros—, los humanos con su sífilis y su mala calidad en la plomería y... las hormonas y las licencias matrimoniales —su voz sonó débilmente. Él no tenía excusas. Aziraphale debía saber que, fundamentalmente, no tenía excusas.

—Bueno, si estás interesado, yo no tengo objeciones en hacerlo. Pero solo si es lo que quieres y no lo que sientes que deberías querer.

Crowley dejó escapar un gemido viejo como el tiempo mismo.

—Por favor, no tomes el papel de Judy Blume por mí. No necesito la charla sexual. Demonios, yo inventé la charla sexual. Generaciones traumatizadas de niños y padres por igual.

Eso no era exactamente cierto. Deseaba que fuera así. Le habría merecido una alabanza muy favorable allá abajo.

—¿Cómo sabes quién es Judy Blume? —Aziraphale preguntó con incredulidad—. Tú no lees.

Crowley se quedó boquiabierto como un pez, agradecido de que el ángel no pudiera ver las contorsiones de su boca mientras buscaba una excusa para salir del paso.

Desde luego, no iba a admitir que _"¿Estás ahí Dios? Soy yo, Margaret"_ fue uno de los pocos libros del último siglo que se molestó en leer. Junto con _"La Inadecuación Sexual Humana"_ de Masters y Johnson y _"Sexo al amanecer"_ de Ryan y Jethá.

—No nos desviemos del tema. Entonces, ¿con cuántos humanos has follado?

A pesar de que Crowley no podía ver el rostro del ángel, una parte vengativa de él esperaba que ahora estuviera teñida de un color rojo brillante.

—No muchos. Ciertamente lo encuentro agradable, pero puede ser difícil encontrar compañeros dignos. Y, por supuesto, no los busco activamente.

La conversación se desvaneció después de eso. Crowley continuó pudriéndose en su pequeña bola de vergüenza y desaliento, tratando de acelerar las cinco etapas del dolor.

No había manera de evitarlo. Solo para aceptar que lo que quería no estaba en las cartas que tenía a su favor. Probablemente nunca sería capaz de alcanzar el clímax. Él nunca podría experimentar esa elevación mutua con el amor de su existencia.

No, estaba siendo estúpido. Él no debería estar de mal humor. Ambos tenían algo mucho más profundo. Algo mejor que la dopamina y los espasmos musculares. Tenían un vínculo capaz de avergüenzar hasta los poetas más ñoños del mundo. Tenían la eternidad. Tenían la capacidad de habitar espiritualmente los cuerpos de los demás. Los orgasmos pertenecían al reino del pan y circo, apaciguamientos superficiales diseñados para mantener a las criaturas menores reproduciéndose.

—¿Quieres que te toque? —Aziraphale preguntó con cautela y Crowley inmediatamente arrojó por la borda toda esa mierda sobre los lazos espirituales.

—Solo si quieres —respondió él genuinamente preocupado de que Aziraphale solo pudiera estar ofreciéndoselo por obligación.

—Por supuesto que quiero —dijo a cambio antes de depositar un suave beso en su cuello.

Joder, ¿qué pasó con _"vas demasiado rápido para mí"_? Esta, literalmente, era la definición de **"rápido"**. Más rápido y podría impulsar a Crowley más allá de la órbita de la Tierra.

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Aziraphale ya se encontraba avanzando para colocar una mano contra su esternón. Luego la deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, encontrando la perfección de cintura del borde de la pijama de Crowley y metiéndola dentro sin vergüenza.

Nadie lo había tocado así antes. Ni en el cielo, ni en el infierno, ni en ninguna otra parte. Por supuesto que era algo estúpido ser tan sentimental. Él no necesitaba de este cuerpo. Era un simple accesorio, como una horquilla o una hebilla de zapatos. La sensación de la mano de Aziraphale no debería hacer que cada gota de sangre viajara a sus extremidades y se disparara directamente hacia su entrepierna, quedando un poco más para colorear sus mejillas y cuello.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Aziraphale, increíblemente tierno.

—Sí, está bien. Realmente agradable... —respondió Crowley con sinceridad. El ángel en realidad hizo un milagro con algo húmedo y viscoso para facilitar sus toques. Era suave y delicado, claramente practicado. Crowley respiraba hondo y se suelta, deseando que sus músculos traidores se relajaran, decidido a disfrutar cada segundo de esto.

Y por un tiempo, fue suficiente.

 _«Ocurrirá»_ , se decía Crowley. Esta vez, finalmente iba a suceder.

Había un reloj en la mesita de noche, pero temía echarle un vistazo. Las manos empezaron a tocarlo alrededor de las cinco y media, cuando Aziraphale buscó debajo de su ropa, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces.

Aún así, el ritmo del ángel nunca flaqueó. No había sensación de aburrimiento o impaciencia reacios. Simplemente seguía y seguía, ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni hacía nada realmente.

Y se sentía bien, a pesar de que no está mucho más avanzado que cuando hacía esto por sí mismo.

¿Y qué pasaba si nunca llegaba a suceder? Esto en sí mismo se sentía bien. Había humanos que pasaban toda su vida sin llegar al orgasmo y parecían llevarlo bien.

Esto seguía siendo íntimo. Esto era más apasionado y consumado que todas esas palabras cursis que terminaban en ese estado.

 _«Esto es suficiente»_ , se decía a sí mismo. _Esto es suficiente._

Contra su buen juicio, abrió los ojos para mirar el reloj y su sangre se convirtió en hielo cuando vio que había pasado más de una hora y no, esto no era suficiente. Esto nunca sería suficiente.

—Crowley —dijo Aziraphale en voz baja, deteniendo sus toques—. Sé que te vas a molestar por preguntarte esto, pero... ¿estás bien?

Crowley sintió que algo dentro de él se agrietaba como un cuenco golpeando el fregadero. Antes de que pudiera teletransportarse a la siguiente galaxia, un sonido traidor emergió de la parte posterior de su garganta. Algo dentro de las líneas del gemido de un niño se cruzó con el gemido de un perro pequeño y antes de que de diera cuenta, ya había humedad alrededor de sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?

Azirafel retiró su mano de debajo de su ropa y con magia se quitó el lubricante antes de ponerla en la mejilla de Crowley, para así convencerlo con cautela de que se acostara de espaldas.

Crowley mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras trató de atrapar los pequeños y desesperados sollozos que escapaban por su nariz.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Él era mejor que esto. Él no podía alcanzar un punto de ruptura por algo tan estúpido.

Aziraphale simplemente limpió sus lágrimas con la yema de su pulgar.

—Lo siento mucho, amor.

Los ojos de Crowley se abrieron bruscamente y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza antes de que cualquier otra palabra pudiera alcanzar a salir por su boca.

—No, no hiciste nada malo. Nada en absoluto. Eres un ángel, ¿recuerdas? No puedes hacer nada malo, nunca.

Afortunadamente, la expresión de preocupación apologética de Aziraphale pareció desvanecerse. Dios, Crowley nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si dejaba que el ángel pensara por un segundo que le había hecho algún daño.

—Es solo que... —Crowley sorbió su nariz patéticamente—, nunca... nunca he sido capaz de...

_«No me hagas decirlo. Por favor, no me hagas decirlo.»_

El entendimiento pareció brillar en el rostro de Aziraphale.

—Ah, ya veo.

—No suena tan jodidamente indiferente. He tenido este cuerpo durante seis mil años... Ya debería saber cómo funcionan todos los mecánicos.

Aziraphale le pasó los dedos por su pelo rojo y rascó con las uñas el cuero cabelludo. Dios Todopoderoso, ¿por qué no podía simplemente contentarse con lo que ya tenía y ahorrarse toda esta humillación?

—Bueno, ¿dónde te quedas estancado? —Aziraphale preguntó, como si estuviera enseñando a un niño sobre su tarea de matemáticas.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé qué se supone que debo estar buscando —respondió con sinceridad. De acuerdo con todos los datos, la excitación humana debía seguir un patrón predecible: emoción, meseta, orgasmo y resolución. Memorizó los pasos hace décadas y si bien nunca tuvo problemas para llegar a los dos primeros pasos, a partir de ese momento, el escenario de meseta por lo general se convertía en un desierto infinito sin escape a la vista.

—Pues, vale... ¿puedes mostrarme lo que has estado intentando?

El cuerpo de Crowley se puso rígido con el pánico; la idea de que Aziraphale lo viera tocarse a sí mismo, lo llenaba con el temor de un agujero negro.

—Por favor, no me hagas... —suplicó.

—No te haré hacer nada.

No, por supuesto que no lo haría. Él nunca lo habría hecho.

—Lo sé.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Las lágrimas de Crowley se detuvieron, pero todavía había un peso de hierro caliente hundiéndose contra su pecho; una sensación de decepción tan profunda como devastadora.

Él había estado esperando durante años, muchas décadas, siglos, que Aziraphale fuera su pieza perdida del rompecabezas. Que una vez que finalmente se encontraran, entonces todo lo demás vendría naturalmente.

Fue estúpido ser tan optimista.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que pruebe algo más? Lo que tú quieras, amor.

Dios, él lo quería todo. Él lo quería tanto y estaba tan angustiado por no poder simplemente tomarlo como lo hacía con sus lentes de sol y su crema hidratante.

—Supongo que solo... sigue adelante. Se siente bien. Siempre se siente bien. Simplemente no puedo llegar hasta allí —él bajó los ojos, sintiéndose increíblemente pequeño. Apenas más grande que una molécula—. Tal vez Dios no quiere que lo haga —susurró.

—Querido, no —respondió el ángel sin un segundo de sobra.

—Sería una penitencia adecuada, ¿no? —dijo con una risa débil—. ¿Quién es ese tipo griego? ¿El bastardo atrapado en un lago detrás siempre la fruta? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Tarántula?

—Tántalo —respondió con una sonrisa—. Condenado a morir de hambre mientras que el fruto del Inframundo evadía su alcance para siempre. Pero no te preocupes, esa historia no es real. Fue ideada como propaganda dirigida contra un rey de Anatolia, muy impopular por aquel entonces.

—Oh, brillante. Así que, entonces, no debería tener ningún problema.

Aziraphale lo incitó para que volviera a levantar los ojos. Incluso después de todos estos milenios, todavía le sorprendía que el ángel no hubiera retrocedido ni una sola vez al ver sus ojos serpentinos.

—Crowley, si esto es importante para ti, entonces te llevaré hasta allí. Sin importar lo que dure. Lo que sea que necesites de mí, es tuyo. Los cuerpos humanos vienen con muchos inconvenientes y pocos placeres preciosos, y lo último que quiero es que te sientas privado de uno de los únicos regalos puros otorgados a la humanidad. Te mereces el éxtasis. Te mereces todo lo que la creación tiene para ofrecer.

Joder, estaba oficialmente en aguas profundas e inexploradas. Él estaba mucho más allá de la recuperación. Esta era una condición terminal. Cualquier ilusión de independencia había sido incinerada en un barril de agua bendita. Él, quien ya había sido ampollado, marcado y jodido una vez desde el inicio de los tiempos, ahora podría accidentalmente prender fuego la cama si Aziraphale decía una palabra más.

—¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a hablar así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si supieras qué mierda estás haciendo.

Aziraphale dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Simplemente... Tú sacas lo mejor de mí.

Incluso si Crowley necesitara respirar, probablemente no podría hacerlo. Estaba tan lleno de amor que no quedaba espacio para un solo jadeo de aire.

—¿Puedes seguir tocándome? —preguntó lastimosamente.

—Por supuesto, querido. Y no más disculpas. No tengo prisa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del universo.

Con eso, lentamente extendió su mano por debajo de su cintura, tomándolo suavemente en un solo agarre; con su palma perfectamente mojada y el calor que calmaba sus nervios crudos como medicina. O el alcohol. Una y la misma.

—No creo que sobreviva a una eternidad de esto —jadeó Crowley—. Cristo, un trabajo manual y me convierto en uno de tus muchos. Pero si esto realmente es un regalo de Dios, ella podría simplemente castigarme al final de la línea —se rió, seguido de un jadeo indignado cuando Aziraphale pasó su pulgar por la cabeza.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Crowley se congeló, con un gemido a medio formar muriendo en su garganta.

¿Cuándo Aziraphale se había vuelto tan intuitivo? Seis mil años de coquetear con una pared de ladrillos y ahora, de repente, el denso bastardo podía desarmarlo como un violín.

—Un poco —respondió con sinceridad.

—Bueno, lo estás haciendo maravillosamente. No hay necesidad de estar asustado.

Algo se sacudió a través del sistema nervioso de Crowley. Algo crudo y dulce, pero se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no antes de que toda la sangre en su sistema se disparara directamente entre sus piernas con una fuerza que probablemente hizo temblar a toda la cama.

—Di más cosas así —prácticamente suplicó.

—¿Como qué? ¿Sobre qué tan bien lo estás haciendo?

—Sí, más de eso. Por favor...

Una sonrisa insoportable se extendió por el rostro del ángel.

—Está bien, bueno, um... Lo siento, estoy algo fuera de práctica —se aclaró la garganta—. Gracias por dejarme verte así. Por dejarme ser el primero en verte así. Como dice Corintios, 2: Mi gracia es suficiente para ti, porque mi poder se perfecciona en...

—Por favor, por favor, no cites esa pila de árboles muertos en un momento como este.

—Pues, lo siento. Yo podría recitar...

—No, no recites nada. Sólo háblame.

Se acercó para agarrar la seda de la camisa de Aziraphale, tratando de hacerle saber que no era una petición, sino una necesidad, y no podría llegar hasta allí sin aquello.

—Por supuesto —dijo, seguido de una profunda inhalación, ya que parecía disfrutar de la esencia de Crowley—. Realmente eres... extraordinariamente hermoso. Cada vez que te mueves, dejas un brillo especial. Una sombra de luz, algo efervescente y efímero. Incluso ahora, al sentirte temblar, te irradias en ondas. Amor. Tanto amor. Es tan devastador.

Crowley de repente se sintió vencido por algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde antes de ser expulsado del cielo. Atrás cuando su fe en Dios era repleta y harta. Atrás, cuando no había necesidad de hacer preguntas porque la creación en sí misma era perfecta.

Algo le dio un codazo en el fondo de su mente. Como un puñado de interruptores y botones finalmente haciendo clic en la dirección correcta. Esto era lo más lejos que lo había logrado. Ahora, él se encontraba en tierras extrañas. Recorriendo territorio desconocido. ¿Cuánto más tenía por andar?, era imposible decirlo con exactitud.

—Eso es, querido. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Quédate aquí conmigo. Estás seguro. Yo me ocuparé de ti. No hay que preocuparse por nada en absoluto.

Crowley no podía evitar preguntarse si Aziraphale se estaba infiltrando sigilosamente en su mente e implantando sus palabras directamente en su interior. El horizonte se estaba enfocando constantemente en este instante. Había algo construyéndose ahí. Su cuerpo se estaba moviendo involuntariamente ahora, entendiendo claramente lo que necesitaba mejor que él mismo.

¿Todavía estaban en el piso sobre la librería? Eso no podía ser cierto. No podía haber personas humanas reales que existieran en los pisos vecinos y en la calle de abajo. Todos en silencio yendo a sus compras, haciendo llamadas telefónicas y peleando por quién iba a recoger a los niños de la escuela mientras ellos estaban así. ¿Cómo podía existir algo de eso? ¿Cómo podía existir algo más allá de lo que estaba sucediendo en el espacio entre sus cuerpos?

—Encanto, te estás esforzando mucho. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Sé que es difícil, pero valdrá la pena. Sigue, no te dejaré ir. Querido Señor, qué hermosos sonidos.

¿Estaba haciendo sonidos? Había demasiado ruido blanco girando alrededor de su cabeza para distinguir lo que realmente salía de su boca. Era como el sonido del océano combinado con la fuerte estática de una onda de aire. La presión del agua se estaba hundiendo, golpeando contra sus tímpanos y en medio del ruido circundante, la voz de Aziraphale estaba resonando desde todas partes a la vez que ninguna parte.

—Pones en vergüenza a todos los coros del cielo. Podrías tentar a cualquier humano de la tierra al límite sin nada más que los exquisitos sonidos que me dejas escuchar en este mismo momento.

Sus músculos se rebelaron y giraron en todas direcciones, espasmódicamente. Dios en el cielo, había algo allí. Algo antiguo, enterrado profundamente en su núcleo, arraigado en su interior y finalmente... finalmente estaba la cresta de la superficie.

Eso era todo. Finalmente, esto era todo.

—No tengas miedo, amor. ¿No se siente dulce? ¿Puedes sentir el calor en todas partes?

Él podía. Era más que en todas partes. Se estaba construyendo en capas. Y a pesar de las seguridades del ángel, él tenía miedo. Estaba tan jodidamente asustado. Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez su negación fue una maldición por sí sola. Tal vez Dios nunca quiso que sintiera esto y llegar más allá de su clase serviría como su último acto de desafío antes de estallar en llamas aquí mismo, en los brazos de su ángel.

Estaba sentado apenas a una pulgada por debajo de la superficie, quizás a unos segundos de distancia. Golpeando y golpeando contra su piel, la puerta se astillaba un poco más en cada golpe.

Casi. Casi.

—Creo que está sucediendo —jadeó. Si no es así, entonces no está seguro de cuánto más podrá tomar. Había dolor arrastrándose por las afueras del placer. Una agonía primitiva que obligaba a su cuerpo a moverse más rápido, a terminar más rápido, a esforzarse más. Una advertencia de que si no tenía éxito, el dolor lo envolvería de adentro hacia afuera.

—Bien, ya casi estás allí. Sólo un poco más. No te preocupes, yo te tengo. Eso es, agárrate fuerte. Eres tan perfecto como lo que sentirás. Te mereces esto y mucho más.

Se las arregla para abrir sus ojos, tratando de ignorar el ardor de su sudor y los puntos negros pulsantes alrededor de su periferia.

—Aziraphale...

—Déjalo ir cuando estés listo.

 _«Por favor, haz que se detenga»_ , él quería mendigar. Él no podía soportarlo más. En este punto, ni siquiera le importaba si Dios lo destruía. Moriría de cualquier manera. Moriría en esa cama, derribado por algo tan estúpidamente humano.

_«Por favor, Dios, déjame tener esto. Sólo esta vez... Castígame como quieras, pero por favor, no me dejes aquí.»_

—Me duele —escupió, incapaz de articular el fuego blandiendo sus nervios.

Aziraphale solo le sonrió.

—¿Pero no es una hermosa agonía, mi querido?

No hay estallido. O ruptura. Esperaba que todo sucediera con la fuerza de un disparo, pero el paso final fue tan gentil que pareció un poco más que un suave empujón.

Y luego las cuerdas se tensaron, su cuerpo se trabó en su lugar mientras perdía brevemente todo sentido de identidad. De importancia. Todos sus temores se evaporaron a medida que la eufórica ausencia de dolor lo atravesó como una droga. Él estaba ahí. Él estaba ahí. Estaba suspendido sobre él, despojado de todo pensamiento a medida que se convertía en algo que desafiaba el lenguaje y a Dios, finalmente entendió por qué nadie podía poner esto en palabras con precisión.

Simplemente se sentía tan bien y ya.

Hubo más sonidos saliendo de su boca. Un largo y dolorido gemido que se presionó en el pecho de Aziraphale.

¿Cuánto duró? Tal vez solo diez segundos, pero en realidad estaba agradecido de que no continuara. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podría haber soportado.

Cuando regresó a sus sentidos, la evidencia física se hizo evidente. Estaba saturado y cubierto de sudor. Estaba cubierto por las sábanas. Y, por supuesto, estaba mojado allí abajo, aunque en realidad estaba agradecido por ello, a pesar de que estaba empezando a picar un poco. Era la prueba definitiva de que realmente había sucedido lo que había sucedido. No lo imaginó ni lo fabricó. Llegó al otro lado, más o menos en una sola pieza. Finalmente estaba incluido en la broma. Y, joder, eso era un extraordinario remate.

—Entonces, tú que eres el experto —dijo Crowley después de un minuto o diez de reunir su inteligencia dispersa—. ¿Es así cada vez?

—No —se rió Aziraphale—. Pero puede serlo. Si te lo propones.

—Y tu boca.

Crowley sonríe ante el rubor polvoriento en la cara del ángel.

—No sabía que estabas tan interesado en... el refuerzo positivo.

—No parezcas tan engreído solo porque me sacaste de mi embrollo. Sin embargo, eso me recuerda que tengo que... —él se inclina hacia un lado para chasquear los dedos.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?

—Acabo de hacer que un investigador junior del Departamento de Salud encuentre una solución milagrosa que elimine la disfunción sexual como efecto secundario de prácticamente todos los medicamentos para la depresión.

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte.

—Eeeeh, bueno... no creo que deba obtener puntos extra considerando que fui quien inventó el efecto secundario en primer lugar.

—¿Tú qué? —dijo con incredulidad—. Crowley, muy pocas de tus malas acciones me han llevado a cuestionar tu salvación. Pero esta ciertamente está ahí arriba en el ranking.

—Déjeme en paz un poco, no he podido venirme en los últimos 6000 años.

La mirada de consternación de Aziraphale se suavizó rápidamente alrededor de los bordes, sin duda obstaculizada por el practicado puchero de Crowley. Finalmente, abandonó su falsa indignación y se inclinó para pasar sus dedos por el cabello del demonio y presionar un beso contra su frente.

—Tú, pobre cosa... Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto.

Aunque técnicamente no debería ser posible, Crowley podía jurar que se estaba cansando. Sus párpados se sentían pesados y los bordes de su visión se estaban volviendo granulosos. 

—Simplemente no dejes que vuelva a suceder —murmuró, disfrutando de los suaves hormigueos que envolvían su cuerpo. Cristo, podía sentirlo hasta en los dedos de los pies. Y sus orejas. Él podía sentirlo en todas partes. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Aziraphale también podía sentirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Esta traducción está dedicada a una persona que escribe maravillosamente bien sobre los "Ineffable Husbands" y en español, encima. Ella es: Bela794 (user de Wattpad). Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco :')
> 
> Si alguno quiere más de este ángel y demonio, por favor, sólo vayan a su perfil de Wattpad y échenle un vistazo a sus historias. También denle mucho amor en forma de votos y comentarios bonitos y positivos porque sus fics, en verdad que lo valen :"3
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer la historia en su idioma original 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,
> 
> La Samantha 👀💞]


End file.
